Naruto of the 6: Chapter 1: Enter the Silbings
by gaikingthegreat
Summary: CANCELED and being redone as a better verison
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the 6: Chapter 1: Enter the Silbings

"Speaking"

"_Thinking /"_

"**Jutsu" **

"**Demon / Inner Sakura / higher being talking"**

**[Device speaking / Jutsu]**

**Author Style: Disclaimer Jutsu: I own nothing! Except for the characters and Jutsu that I created.**

**Author Style: Story start:**

A 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki was not having a good day!

It had started with him falling out of bed. After which he'd had to run out the door with no breakfast to be on time for the Ninja Academy. He'd still be late! The Chunin Teacher had yelled at him for no reason and forced him to leave the classroom. This had been repeated for all 4 lessons. Now to top it off: He was being chased by a mob.

"Now you die you little Demon, then I'll have some fun with this little Girl who tried to protect you!", yelled one of the Men, pointing to Hinata Hyuga.

She had fair skin, white eyes with white pupils and short black hair that had two bangs framing her face. She wore a cream coloured heavy jacket, blue short and sandals.

**Author style: Scene change Jutsu: Naruto's mindscape:**

Naruto awoke. He was sitting in sewer: "Just great! The beatings were bad enough! But now they drop me in a sewer!".

"**Come child", **came a deep voice.

Naruto was slightly startled by the voice. But he decided to follow it.

He eventually came into a chamber, in which was a giant cage with a square slip of paper in the centre of the bars which had the kanji for seal on it.

"So you must be the Nine tailed Fox", spoke Naruto calmly.

"**What gave it away?", **asked the Fox as he stepped into view.

"Most of the village calls me Fox Brat. Plus all the books that I read, said: That the Nine Tailed Fox is a mass of pure chakra. Which cannot be killed. It wasn't hard to figure out!".

"**Impressive. I've come to offer you a deal".**

"I'm listening".

"**I want to give you a bloodline".**

"What in it for you?".

"**It will split you into 6 people. One of the people will have my soul and chakra. Thus getting me out of this sewer! Also if you die then I die. And you are about to die!".**

"I accept!".

"**That it?".**

"I'll die if I don't!".

"**Just rip off the seal and I'll do the rest".**

Naruto jumped up and grabbed the seal. He felt a hand on his shoulder: "Sorry, but I've got a job to do!", he tore the seal off.

**Author style: Scene change jutsu: The real world.**

The man was just about to stab Naruto:

Instantly 5 beams of energy tore out of Naruto. Each forming into 5 humanoid figures.

The first was a 16 year old Boy. He had fair skin, short spiky blond hair and miss matching eyes. His right eye was light green and his other was dark purple. He wore a black t – shirt, that had a purple J on the left side and a light green W on the right side. Black cargo pants and black combat boots.

The second was a 16 year old Girl. She had fair skin, red eyes and short brown messy hair. She wore a white t – shirt, black fingerless gloves and a yellow jacket that had sleeves which reached to her elbows. She wore black cargo pants with a dark green line going down the front of each leg and black sneakers. Because of her hair and body she looked like a Boy

The third was a 16 year old Girl. She had fair skin and short orange hair. Her eyes were blood red, blue around the pupil was a purple circle with 4 triangles. On one the left, one on the right, one on the top and one at the bottom. She wore a red shirt with a V shaped neck, red shoulder guards. Red elbow length arm guards and red fingerless gloves. Red knee high boots and red hot pants.

The fourth was a 16 year old Boy. He had fair skin, yellow eyes and short spiky red hair. He wore a red t – shirt, under a golden jacket, black cargo pants and black combat boots.

The final figure was a 16 year old Boy. He had lightly tanned skin, blue eyes that looked like a mirror of the sky, with no sun and short black spiky hair. He wore a black muscle shirt, a blue long sleeved jacket, black fingerless gloves, brown combat boots and black combat boots.

"WHO HECK ARE YOU GUYS?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DEMON?!".

"My name", began the first figure: "Is W. But to S class criminals like you I am your executioner".

"What are you talking about?!", demanded the Man. "I'm not an S class criminal".

"By calling Naruto a Demon, you broke an S class law and became an S class criminal. **Windy fighter style: Spiral fist!". **A cone of spinning wind formed around W left fist, he vanished and reappeared in front of the Man, ramming his fist through his chest.

The rest of the mob fled after this.

A Female ANBU with purple hair and a cat shaped mask appeared in front of them: "The third wishes to see you and the Girl".

The all nodded and grabbed on to Cat's shoulders before vanishing as she used the ** Body flicker Jutsu **to transport them to the Third Hokage's office.

Hiruzen Sarutobi gave them a piercing look. "I saw the whole thing and I would like an explanation".

One explanation later:

Hiruzen had seen and heard many things: The fought along side a man who could growing entire forests. A man who could make make dragons of water appear out of thin air. He'd seen his own Students make giant toads, slugs and snakes appear out of thin air and he'd seen his Successor teleport round a battlefield destroying an entire army in 15 seconds.

But none of that had prepared him for what he'd just been told:

"So let me get this straight", he began. "Naruto was attacked and Hinata was injured trying to protect him. Naruto was knock out and spoke to the Nine Tailed Fox in his mindscape. Who gave him a him a bloodline that split Naruto into 6 people. One of which the Nine Tailed Fox would have his soul in aka you", he pointed to the Tomboy who called herself OOO.

She nodded.

"I need some sake", he muttered. "Well can I ask how you gave Naruto a bloodline?".

OOO nodded: "You see the reason why Naruto never got a bloodline was because: When a person has more than one bloodline, they fight for dominance in a person's body. However Naruto had 7 in him. So it was an all out war, none of them could get the advantage. So I split Naruto up, each got one bloodline with the exception of W who has 2".

Hiruzen nodded in understanding. Before turning to Hinata: "What were you doing out this late, you Father must be worried".

Hinata sniffed: "My Father wouldn't care", she brushed aside her bangs that covered her forehead. In the centre of her forehead was a green X shaped mark, with a green line on each side of it.

Hiruzen white: "H - He banished you to the branch house?!".

The Boy with yellow eyes whoose name was Kiva raised an eyebrow: "Branch House?".

Hiruzen explained: "The Hyuga clan has two houses, the main house and the branch house. At the age of 4, any child born into the branch house had that seal place on their forehead. All the main branch members have to do is form a half ram hand seal to cause great pain to the branch member".

"So Hinata's basically a slave now?", asked the orange haired Girl whose name was Drive.

"No", said Hinata. "My Father b – b - banished me f – f - from the c – c - clan"

"Yes and the seal is irremovable".

"I can fix it", spoke OOO.

"How?", asked the Boy whose eyes were mirrors of the sky and had the name Accel.

"Remember when I said that my Jutsu would split Naruto into 6?".

Everyone nodded

"Well", she raised her hand up and generated at small ball of light: "This is the 7th bloodline. If a place it in you Hinata, then it will make you one of us, giving you this bloodline as well as you **Byakugan **it shall also remove the **Cage Bird Seal. **Since your Father banished you he cannot place the seal back on you as it would be an assault on a Leaf Citizen since your no longer a member of the Hyuga clan".

"I accept!", said Hinata without a moments hesitation.

OOO nodded and placed the ball on Hinata's chest, where it passed through the skin, like a stone through water.

Instantly Hinata was enveloped in a cocoon of light. After about a minute it faded:

Standing there was a 16 year old Girl. She had fair skin, **Byakugan **eyes and long chestnut brown hair that reached the length of her back. She wore a silver t – shirt, dark green fingerless gloves and hot pants, a black sleeveless jacket, silver combat boots and a silver chocker. Her forehead was seal free.

She instantly leapt at OOO crying "Thank you", into her chest.

"But where are we going to live?", asked Accel.

"Naruto's apartment can't hold all of us", stated W.

Hiruzen sighed: "I guess it's time".

"Time for what?" asked Drive suspiciously.

"For me to give you Naruto's inheritance and to tell you who his Parents where".

Everyone gaped: "You said that you didn't know!", pointed out W.

"Naruto's parents made a lot of enemies during the 3rd Shinobi war. Naruto would have yelled it at anyone that would have listened. The village hidden in the rock and the village hidden in the cloud would have sent every Assassin that they had to kill him. But I trust that all of you can keep this a secret".

Everyone nodded.

"Naruto Mother was Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Death. His Father was Minato Namikaze also known as the 4th Hokage.

All of the Siblings fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: Drive vs Mizuki team 7 start

Naruto of the 6: Chapter 2: Mizuki the traitor, team 7 Start up!

"Speaking"

"_Thinking /"_

"**Jutsu" **

"**Demon / Inner Sakura / higher being talking"**

**[Device speaking / Jutsu]**

**Author Style: Disclaimer Jutsu: I own nothing! Except for the characters and Jutsu that I created.**

**Author Style: Story start:**

"Mizuki stop it!", shouted Iruka. He was around 26, had dark tanned skin, black eyes and black hair tied up in a spike ponytail. He wore the standard Hidden leaf Chunin uniform.

At the momment he was in a forest just outside the Hidden leaf. He was fighting his former friend, Mizuki who had just stollen the forbidden about 3 hours ago. Now Iruka was fighting him and lossing!

"Sorry Iruka, but I've come too far to go back now!", he threw the kunai at Iruka, who could hardly move dew to the shurikens in his legs.

"**Mini fireball!", **yelled a Female voice.

A small fireball flew out of the forest and collided, with the kunai, knocking it away from Iruka.

"WHO DID THAT?!", roared Mizuki.

"I did", said a Female voice from behind Mizuki.

He spun around, only to get a tire to the face, knocking him over.

When he got up, and saw somesort of robot. It had an orange head that looked like a bike helmet with a blue visor for a face. It had an orange torso, with orange box shaped shoulder armour, orange rectangular lower arms, black rectangular upper arms and white hands. It had white hips. White upper and lower rectangular shaped legs and feet along with pink knee armour. On the outside of each lower leg was a black tire. Going from it's right bottom rib, to it's left upper shoulder was a black tire with a red line going round it.

"What the heck are you!?" demanded Mizuki.

The robot replied with a smirked in it's voice: "Drive Wheel. Taking the wheel and your coming along for the ride!", you could tell it was a Girl by her voice.

She ran and Mizuki, throwing a barrage of punches that made it look like it had multiple arms! All of which were on fire!

"What... the heck... was that?!" gasped Mizuki as he skidded back, covered in several burn marks.

"**Tire change! Funky spike!", **Drive shouted.

The wheel on Drive's left leg generated a green tire with several spikes all around the outside edge.

It flew over to Drive, knocking the black tire off and replacing it.

Drive ran at Mizuki, punching at him.

Mizuki blocked with his lower arm. Once to wince as she happened to hit a burn mark.

Suddenly Drive turned around and started walking towards Iruka.

"Turning your back to an Enemy? Talk about a rookie mistake!", stated Mizuki as he charged towards Drive.

Suddenly his legs gave away. "What on earth!?", he gasped as he fell to his knees.

"That last punch was coated in a type of chakra, that knocks people out. It could have just as easily been poison, but since the mission was to bring you back for interrogation, it'll just knock you out"

Everything went black for Mizuki as the chakra took effect.

"Wild heal Iruka please", said Drive. **"Switch out! Drive: Type Wild!"**

The wheel on Drive's right leg, generated a black tire that looked like it belonged to a 4 by 4 car.

It flew around Drive as a wire frame appeared around her changing her. When it vanished after around 5 seconds, she was around 8 foot now. The top half of her head was white, the bottom half black and the visor was blue. Her chestplate was grey and her abs were black. She had grey box shaped shoulder armour, grey rectangular lower arms, black upper arms and hands. Her hips were grey, her upper legs were rectangular and red, her lower legs and feet were grey rectangles. On the outside of each lower leg was a black tire. The tire that had been flying around her, attached to her right shoulder.

"**Tire change: Mad Doctor". **The tire on her left leg generated a white tire with a blue line around it, also on top of the tire was a white circle device with a handle. The white tire knocked the black tire off her shoulder and connected in it's place while the device flew into Drive's hand.

"**Full throttle: Doctor!", **shouted Drive. The device which was known as the Cure Quicker flew over to Iruka and floated above him.

"What this supposed to ARRRGGGHHH!".

Iruka was cut off when lightning started shooting out of the Cure Quicker, causing massive amounts of pain to shoot through him. When it ended, he ran over to Drive, who was tying up Mizuki: "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?", he demanded.

"Your wounds are healed", she stated.

Iruka was about to say something when he realised that she was right, there wasn't a scratch on him!

Suddenly 3 ANBU appeared. "We shall take the Traitor, Lord Hokage requests your presence immediately".

The ANBU grabbed Mizuki and **Body Flickered **away, with Drive and Iruka following their example.

When they arrived in the Hokage office, Hiruzen was sitting behind his desk.

"Ok, I'd like an explanation", he said. "Iruka what happened?".

"Well Sir", began Iruka. "After you informed us about the forbidden scroll being stolen. I managed to track Mizuki down, because of my sensoryary abilities, hoping that I could convince him to return the scroll. I was mistaken. Mizuki had control of the fight from the start. If Drive hadn't shown up then I'd be dead".

Hiruzen nodded and turned to Drive. "Now may I ask what you where doing in that forest at 11 o'clock?".

Drive sighed and began her tale: "Well, I brought a book this morning and was trying to read it. But Fighter and Birth were watching tv. OOO had gone out to buy some food, so Accel and Eternal could fight without worry. It was just to loud, so I went into the forest to try and get some quiet when I came across Iruka fighting Mizuki".

"Ok you may go", said Hiruzen.

Once Drive had left, Iruka asked: "Lord Hokage, who was that? I know I've heard her name somewhere before but I can't remember where!".

Hiruzen sighed and handed Iruka a bingo book with a page marked.

Iruka opened it and gasped:

Name: Drive Wheel Namikaze

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Village: Hidden Leaf

Rank: Genin

Level: B

Bloodline: Ability wheels.

Discription: Has fair skin and long pink hair. Wears a black bodysuit, with black gloves and combat boots. A white helmet with a pink visor covering her eyes. Never seen without her pink bike called Tridoron.

Ninjutsu: ANBU

Genjutsu: Chunin

Taijutsu: Jonin

Kenjutsu: ANBU

Uses a gun and a sword. Her bike is able to produce tires, that act like shashes, each tire gives her a different power.

Iruka was gaping: "She's Drive Wheel, one of the members of the Neo Namikaze clan?!"

Hiruzen nodded.

**Author style: Time skip Jutsu: Next day.**

Everyone in the graduation class was excited, since the 3rd had pushed the graduation age back to 16, they'd had to suffer in the acadamy for 10 years!

Iruka walked in: "Settle down everyone!", no one listened. So Iruka used his **Big scary demon head jutsu. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!"**

Everyone was in their seats with speed that would make the **Flying Raijin Jutsu **jealous.

"Now", began Iruka. "Today marks the end of your Civilians lives and the start of your lives as Ninja's. I've been happy to be your Sensei for the last 10 years. You'll be split into teams of 3 Genin and 1 Jonin Sensei. These teams were choosen by Lord Hokage himself, so you are stuck with these people whether or not you like it until you, or someone else on the team reaches the rank of Chunin. So I suggest that you try to get along with these people. Now I shall read out the teams".

As Iruka was saying this the main characters thought:

"_A team will only drag me down", _thought Sasuke and Mark Uchiha, along with Hanabi Hyuga.

"_Please let me be on a team with Sasuke or Mark!", _thought Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Ami Uzuki and Lucy Uzuki.

"_A team? What a drag!", _thought Shikamaru Nara.

"_I don't mind as long as I'm with Shikamaru", _thought Choji.

"_I hope I'm on a team with a cute Girl to make mine!", thought Kiba Inuzuka._

"...", thought Shino Aburame and Sai.

Iruka then went through team 1 to 6. "Team 7. Will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno".

Iruka was cut off by a cry of: "YES! TAKE THAT INO PIG! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!", screeched Sakura. She was 16. Had fair skin, long bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes, along with a huge forehead. She wore her forehead protector like a headband, a bright red chengosam, blue pants and blue sandals.

"Hn", grunted Sasuke. He was 16. Had pale skin, black eyes and black hair that looked like a duck butt. He wore a blue t – shirt, white short and arm warmers, and blue sandals.

"And a member to the assistants team, their Sensei is Kakashi Hatake", finished Iruka.

"Erm Iruka Sensei. Who are the assistants team?", asked Sakura.

"I'll tell you after I'm done announcing the other teams", replied Iruka. "Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hanabi Hyuga. Their Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi".

Shino just adjusted his glasses. He had fair skin, black bush like hair and his eyes couldn't be seen for his sun glasses. He wore a jacket with a collar that covered his mouth, brown pants and blue sandals.

Hanabi grumbled about being on a team with losers. She was 12 years old had lightly tanned skin, and **Byakugan **eyes. She wore a black mesh t – shirt, black pants and black sandals.

And Kiba cheered about being able to make Hanabi his (Dream on!). He was 16. Had short spike hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. On each cheek was a red tattoo shaped like a fang. He wore a grey jacket, black shorts and black sandals.

"Team 9 in still around from last year. So, team 10 is: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara, their Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi".

"NOOO!", cried Ino. "I'm stuck on a team with Fatty and Lazy!", making Choji glare at her. She was 16. She had fair skin, blue pupiless eyes and long blond hair tied up in a ponytail with a bang hanging over her left eye. She wore the same as Sakura except her dress was purple and she wore white bandages around her upper legs.

"_Kill, KILL KILLL!", _he screamed in his head. He was 16. He had fair skin, black eyes, red swirls on each cheek and black spike hair. A yellow shirt, a green jacket blue shorts and blue sandals, white bandages around his arms and he wore his forehead protector as a bandana.

"_Man, what a drag", _thought Shikamaru. He was 16. He had fair skin, black in a spiky ponytail and black eyes. He wore a grey mesh shirt, black shorts and black sandals.

"Team 11 is a 4 person team: Ami Uzuki, Lucy Uzuki, Mark Uchiha and Sai, their Sensei is Taka Michi", finished Iruka. "To answer Sakura's question: Does everyone remember Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga?". He'd been given the cover story by Hiruzen last night.

"WHAT DO THOSE TWO DROP OUTS HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!?", screeched Sakura, causing everyone to wince:

"_Is she try to rob us of our hearing?!", _was the thoughts of everyone in the class.

"Well. 10 years ago, Naruto was hit with a strange **Jutsu **it split him into 5 people. It did this by turning him into a ball of chakra that shot out in 6 beams. The 6th hit Hinata an turned her into the 6th person. 5 years ago they took the exam that you did yesterday and all of them passed. Since then they've all become A rank Ninja. They got the nick name the Assistants team, because they only ever assist other teams. They'll be assisting team 7 by having one of their members on the team each day".

3 hours later:

Sasuke's patience was starting to wear thin, and Sakura was fumming.

Iruka had told them to wait for the Sensei to come a pick them up. They'd had to wait 3 whole hours.

Suddenly the door opened. The man was around 30. He had fair skin, white hair that stuck up and one black eye. His left eye was covered by his forehead protector. He wore a blue mask that covered the bottom half of his face, the standard Jonin uniform along with blue fingerless gloves. "My first impression of this group", he said after a momment: "Your two idiots, meet me and the rest of the team on the roof". He vanished in a poof of smoke.

The two of them got up and walked towards the roof. However in a blur of movement, Sakura was tied up by several wires and Sasuke pinned to the wall by a shuriken going through each sleeve.

"Are you kiding me?!", said a voice after 5 minutes. Walking down the hall was a 16 year old Boy. He had fair skin, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, red eyes and messy brown hair. He wore a white t – shirt, a black jacket, black cargo pants and black trainers.

"And you are?", asked Sasuke.

"OOO 3, a member of the Assistants team. Kakashi was wondering why you were being so slow, so he sent me to find you".

Armour appeared around his arm. The shoulder armour was a black rectangle with yellow outlines, black rectangular upper arm armour. The lower arm armour was a yellow rectangle with 3 black lines going round it. He wore black armour on his hand and extra yellow armour on the back.

Out of the top of the wrist slid 3 long yellow claws. 5 quick slashes and Sakura was free. "Free the duck head and come to the roof", OOO ordered. Before vanishing in a splash of water.

When they got there, Sasuke and Sakura saw 7 people on the roof.

OOO and Kakashi were there, but the rest were new.

There was a robot it had: An orange head that looked like a bike helmet with a blue visor for a face. It had an orange torso, with orange box shaped shoulder armour, orange rectangular lower arms, black rectangular upper arms and white hands. It had white hips. White upper and lower rectangular shaped legs and feet along with pink knee armour. On the outside of each lower leg was a black tire. Going from it's right bottom rib, to it's left upper shoulder was a black tire with a red line going round it.

There was a second Girl who had, fair skin, **Byakugan **eyes and long chestnut brown hair that reached the length of her back. She wore a silver t – shirt, dark green fingerless gloves and hot pants, a black sleeveless jacket, silver combat boots and a silver chocker. She was polishing a sword. It had a black handle, no guard, a 4 and a half feet long rectangular silver blade that was around half a foot wide. The tip was a silver triangle that was connected the the end of the blade.

Next was a Boy who looked like an older version of Naruto. He had short blond hair that framed either side of his face, both his eyes were purple and his skin was a shade lighter than Naruto's. He wore a black t – shirt, black cargo pants, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. On his back was a single sided purple straight sword. He was just looking off into the sky as if he was thinking about something.

The next Boy was 16. He had fair skin, He had fair skin, piercing yellow eyes and short spiky white hair. He wore a blood red t – shirt and fingerless gloves. His sleeveless jacket was snow white as were his cargo pants, his combat boots were black with red flame patterns on them.

The final person was also a 16 year old Boy. He had lightly tanned skin, blue eyes that looked like a mirror of the sky, with no sun and short black spiky hair. He wore a black muscle shirt, a blue long sleeved jacket, black fingerless gloves, brown combat boots and black combat boots.

Both of these two were glaring at each other.

Kakashi, noticed that Sasuke and Sakura had arrived: "Now that you two are here we can begin. First since we're a team now, I want you to introduce yourselves".

"Introduce ourselves?", asked Sakura. "What are we supposed to say?".

"Is she really the Kunoichi of the year?!", OOO whispered to Birth.

"Your name, things you like, things you hate, hobbies and dreams for the future, that kind of stuff".

"Well why don't you go first to show us?", requested Sakura.

"Shinobi rule number 5, Duckbutt!", Kakashi pointed to Sasuke.

"A Shinobi must always follow a Superior's orders", replied Sasuke.

"Correct, I gave you an order Pinky, now follow it!".

Sakura scowled at the nick name, but began: "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like", she glanced at Sasuke and blushed. "My hobbie is", she glanced at Sasuke again and blushed harder. "My dream for the future", she glanced at Sasuke and squealed.

"And what do you hate?", asked Kakashi.

"Ino pig!", replied Sakura with a frown.

"_Girls her age are more focused on Boys and their looks, instead of Ninja training", _thought Kakashi, silently cursing the Girls friends for drawing her into this stuff and leaving him to clean up the mess. "Next Mr Sunshine", he said to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't like anything. What I have isn't a dream, because I will make it reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone".

"Ok, now Miss Biker", said Kakashi.

Drive sighed: "My name is Drive Wheel. I like my Siblings and my bike. I hate people who mess with my bike, Perverts and Rapists. My hobbies are training and riding my bike. My dream for the future is to become a great Kunoichi".

"Ok now Miss Tomboy", said Kakashi.

OOO began: "My name is OOO 3",

"WAIT YOUR A GIRL!?", screamed Sakura.

OOO sighed with a tick mark on her forehead. "Yes Sakura, I am! As I was saying. I like my Siblings and hate Fangirls who are unable to communicate in any other way other than screeching! My hobbies are practicing with my Bloodline. My dream for the future find Naruto's God parents and hurt them for never being their for him!".

"Now Miss Sword", said Kakashi.

Birth began: "My name is Birth Sword, formally known as Hinata Hyuga. I like my Siblings and my sword. I hate the Hyuga clan. My hobbies are training. My dream is to knock that arrogant smirked of Hanabi's face!".

"Ok now Mr Owl eyes", said Kakashi.

Eternal smirked at the nick name: "Eternal Rouzer, likes: cards. Hates: Mr Stormy eyes. Hobbies: Practicing new combos. Dream: To beat up Mr Stormy eyes".

"Ok, now Mr Sky eyes", instructed Kakashi, he sweat dropped at comical cloud of dust, random limbs could be seen as Accel tried to pumble Eternal. "Never mind. Mr Sunshine number 2, you up".

W sighed: "My name was W Split. But an incident forced me to change it to Style Single", said the now named Style: "I like my Siblings. I hate the Inuzuka clan. My Hobbies are training. My dream is to kill Hana Inuzuka".

"Wait, a minute! Why would you want to kill a fellow leaf Ninja!?", demanded Sakura.

"That for me to know and for you not to know at your current stage", came the reply.

"Whats that mean?!", demanded Sakura.

"It means that you have the second biggest mouth tongue in this village. If I told you, everyone in the village would know by the end of the week!".

This incident shall be explained at the Chunin exam preliminaries.

"Alright that enough!", ordered Kakashi, ending the argument. "Now for my introduction: I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that".

"Uh!?", demanded Sakura in confusion. While the Siblings face palmed, they'd known Kakashi for years, he was almost like an older Brother, but sometimes he could be really annoying!

"My dreams for the future, I haven't really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies".

"Well that was totally useless, all he told us was his name!", muttered Sakura.

"We'll have our first mission tomorrow", annouced Kakashi.

"What kind of mission?", asked Sasuke.

"It's a task that me, you two", he pointed to Sakura and Sasuke. "Along with two of them", he pointed to the Siblings. "Will do together. A survival exercise".

"WHAT!? But we already did that it in Acadamy. I thought we'd be doing real missions, not more practice! What so special about this one!?".

Kakashi began laughing.

"Hey that was a ligitimate question!".

"Well if I tell you, then your not going to like it", warned Kakashi.

"Just tell us already", muttered Sasuke his patience was wearing thin.

"Ok. Of the 33 Genin that passed, it's likely that only 9 will pass the really Genin test and be accepted by their instructors as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Acadamy. To put it simply, this is a make it or break it exam. And the change you'll fail is at least 66%".

Sakura's mouth dropped open: "Then what was the Acadamy exam for!?".

"That was just to see who could become Genin". When he saw Sakura's face he continued: "Don't tell me that you thought that all you had to do to become Ninja was be able to do 3 Jutsu, 2 of which are useless against anyone who can dispell Genjutsu! Now you two and two of the Assistants team are to meet me at training ground 7 at 5am for the test, and I advise that you don't eat breakfast or you'll puke, goodbye", he vanished in a poof of smoke.

The Siblings then also vanished.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna go on a date?" ,asked Sakura, before realising that Sasuke was gone.

To be continued:


End file.
